All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait
by believable-pen
Summary: "I was wondering…do you have plans for tonight? Maybe we could have dinner together."  "Dinner?"  "Yep. You know, the evening meal." Jack smiled.  "No, I, er…"  "It's just dinner."


**All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait **

TWTWTW

Ianto Jones walked into the Terra Nova Bar at Mermaid Quay. That wasn't his intended destination.

He'd driven into Cardiff City Centre to pick up Jack's dry cleaning, but as he put the greatcoat onto the back seat, Ianto felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

It was getting harder and harder for the young Welshman to hide his feelings from the immortal Captain Jack Harkness.

Coming into work every day, knowing that Jack would be there, was slowly grinding him down. All he wanted to do was run up to Jack, tell him just how he was feeling and have Jack tell him, that he felt the same way.

'_Yeah, right. As if that was going to happen anytime soon'_

Walking to the bar, Ianto looked at the waitress, who smiled at him.

"Er, large Teachers, please." He didn't return her smile.

"Not feeling like a chat today then, Ianto?" she asked, putting his drink down.

"Sorry. Miles away."

Picking his drink up, Ianto went outside.

Walking to the railing, Ianto looked down at the boardwalk below, leading to the Tourist Information Centre. He sighed, taking a large gulp of the amber nectar. He screwed his face up, as the liquid hit the back of his throat, then burned as it slipped down. Looking to his left, Ianto half smiled as he saw the CCTV camera pointing in his direction. He waved, mouthing _'Hello, Tosh'_ Then he turned his back to it. Downing the rest of his drink, Ianto walked to the underground garage belonging to Torchwood. Retrieving the dry cleaning, he headed for the Hub.

As he walked up the stairs from the garage, Ianto shook his head, trying to clear it. But it didn't work. He couldn't get the image of Jack out of his mind.

Handsome. Perfect smile. Those pheromones.

How he wanted that man. Ached for that man.

As he passed Tosh's workstation, he smiled, then carried on towards the stairs and Jack's office.

"He's in the firing range," Tosh told him.

Ianto sighed. _'Good' _he thought _'I can drop this off in his bunker and get to the archives without bumping into him'_

Climbing down the ladder into Jack's bunker, Ianto placed the greatcoat in the small wardrobe, touching it, before leaving. As he emerged in the office, he heard footfalls on the stairs.

'_Shit' _he thought _'Jack!'_

Ianto quickly popped a mint into his mouth and prepared himself for Jack.

"Ianto! There you are."

"Sir," Ianto forced a smile.

"Thanks for getting my coat."

"My pleasure."

Jack smiled "Got time for a chat?"

"Er, I should get down to the archives. Lots to do, you see."

Jack indicated to the chair. "This won't take long."

Ianto smiled, sitting down.

Closing the door behind him, Jack sat at his desk opposite Ianto.

"You seem a bit…preoccupied of late. Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Why should there be?"

Jack rested his forearms on the desk. "You tell me."

"I'm…fine."

"I was wondering…do you have plans for tonight? Maybe we could have dinner together."

"Dinner?"

"Yep. You know, the evening meal." Jack smiled.

"No, I, er…"

"It's just dinner."

"I'd like that," he finally answered.

"Good. I'll pick you up around 8.30pm."

Ianto nodded. "May I go now, sir?"

"Are you in a hurry to get away from me? I'm not that bad, am I?"

Ianto couldn't help but smile. "No, you're really not." He stood up. "If that's all, sir."

Jack nodded. "Pick a restaurant. Let ne know later."

"Sir."

Ianto made his way down to the archives, relieved that Jack didn't notice he'd been drinking.

Jack sat back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. _'Why have you been drinkin' Ianto Jones?' _he thought_'What are you hiding?'_

As he sat at his desk in the archives, Ianto booted up the computer and punched in 'Restaurants, Cardiff'. The search engine brought up quite a few.

Ianto searched by ethnicity.

Italian; Bellini's - Bella Italia - Tiger Tiger

French; La Fosse - La Brassier

Chinese; Noble House - Oriental Garden

Japanese; Zushi Bar

Indian; Moksh - Spice Quarter

The list seemed endless. Should he chose a place nearby his flat or further out.

Was it an _' I feel sorry for you' _dinner or something more?

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. Life was a bitch right now.

A sound from behind him, made Ianto sit up.

"Did I make you jump? Sorry."

It was Jack.

"I didn't hear you, sir. Was there something you needed?"

"I was just thinking the same about you."

Ianto's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "Excuse me!"

Jack was beside Ianto, his hand on the back of the younger man's head. His mouth covering Ianto's in a passionate kiss. The Welshman made no attempt to pull away. His left hand went up to caress Jack's face. His right hand pulled the older man closer, grabbing at his shirt. He moaned against Jack's lips as the immortal man's tongue pushed passed his teeth, exploring his mouth.

"Jack," he whispered.

Jack smiled, as they parted, leaning his forehead against the Welshman's. "I've been wanting to do that for weeks," he confessed.

"Me, too," admitted Ianto, standing.

They wrapped their arms around each other and resumed the kiss, which left them both breathless.

Jack looked at the screen. "La Fosse is nice, if you like French food. But I know a nice place in Penarth. Quiet. Good food. Away from prying eyes."

"Sounds perfect."

"How about I pick you up about…oh, 7.30pm."

Ianto nodded.

They kissed again

"It's a date?" asked Jack.

"Yes," was all Ianto could say.

Jack went to leave, then turned back to face Ianto. "Next time, order a single."

"How did you…"

There was a sparkle in the older man's blue eyes.


End file.
